How to Train you Half Demon: A Sitting Tale
by Arissa Autore
Summary: We all know how "Sit Boy" started, but was that the whole story? Did indomitable Inuyasha give up on taking the Shikon jewel so easily? Guess again! This is the story of how Kagome showed the mighty hanyou "Who's Boss!"
1. Chapter 1  The Tale Begins

I do not own anything! Inuyasha and all respective characters, names, and stories belong to the owners of Inuyasha. I write this story purely for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others. Neither I nor anyone connected to me makes any profit from this story.

* * *

><p>Ok guys! This is my very first fanfic! Please review and comment. I am an aspiring writer and I am using this story as an excercise to help improve my writing skills so any helpful critizism is welcome :) This story takes place in episode 2 of the anime, and I am taking some creative liberties here. Enjoy! [Chapter 2 coming soon]<p>

* * *

><p>How to Train Your Half Demon: A Sitting Tale<p>

* * *

><p>"Give me the jewel right now and I won't have to start sharpening my claws on you!"<p>

Kagome blinked in disbelief, was this guy serious? She looked into the golden eyes, still aflame with the heat of battle, and saw not even the slightest hint of indecision. Oh he was serious alright, deadly serious.

Reflexively she clutched the glowing gem closer to her chest, taking a small step back as she searched for a way out of this new predicament. Kaede stepped in front of the frightened girl "Pay no heed to Inuyasha child". The priestess' words were of little comfort to Kagome as she looked once again into the fearsome eyes. A rumbled growl sent shivers down her spine as the red coated hanyou flexed his razor sharp claws, tensing his muscles to attack. "I hate having to wait, and I hate the smell of you!" His powerful rush was so swift her brain had only an instant to send her legs the simple message; RUN!

She turned, adrenaline fueling her desperate desire to escape this new menace. Velvety footsteps closed in behind her, faster than she had ever imagined possible. A gentle swish of cloth and an unnatural breeze were the only warnings that she was inches from death. Suddenly, Kagome felt the earth beneath her give as she tripped over a pile of dead bones from the late mistress centipede. Five claws slashed the air where her back had been a mere second before. The Half-demon twisted around and landed facing her, skidding to a stop on the clearing floor. A smug grin revealed keen white fangs glistening in the moonlight. "Want me to scratch your back?" he asked as he flexed the claws that had nearly ripped her in half, cracking the joints loudly in the still night air. Kagome struggled to rise from the dirt, her brain still registering the fact that this creature who moments before had saved all their lives was now trying to kill her.

Behind them the stunned villagers had mustered their wits and now aimed their bows at the hanyou. The arrows flew through the air straight towards Inuyasha. In a single swipe he swatted the deadly missiles, shattering them like so many toothpicks. Faster than Kagome's eyes could follow, he flashed into the air above the terrified attackers, slicing through two fully grown oaks as if they were made of silk. He alighted on one of the newly severed stumps as the men scrambled to evade the massive, falling trees.

"Feh! Who do you people think I am? Do you think you can hurt me like I hurt that Centipede?"

The remaining villagers who had not fled into the forest gathered around Lady Kaede, as if in hopes that she could provide some protection from the unstoppable half demon. With a determined sigh, the priestess reached into her kimono and withdrew a glittering rosary. "Somehow I knew that it would eventually come to this."

Kagome lurched to her feet, resolved to escape with the jewel while the half-demon was distracted. The pair of silver furred ears twitched as they caught the sound of Kagome's running footsteps. Inuyasha leapt into the air propelling his lean body from one tree to the next. "Prepare yourself human!"

Kagome's breath came in ragged gasps as she raced blindly out of the clearing. She could hear the half demon directly above her, and she threw herself to the ground once again, just barely in time to avoid being hit by those razor sharp claws. The blow missed her by inches and carved five deep ruts into the ground, sending the breathless girl flying and showering her with earth. Her head spun from the impact and she realized with horror that in falling she had lost her hold on the jewel!

Inuyasha landed deftly on a boulder not five feet from where Kagome lay. On the ground between them, the Shikon jewel rested where it had fallen. "Ha! Now it's mine." The half demon's eyes shone with desire as he prepared to claim the sacred gem. Before he could move, tiny balls of light shot towards him crackling through the air with vibrating energy.

As they settled around his neck, he could feel a strange force unlike any he had ever experienced, ripple through him. A string of violet beads intermixed with ivory claws, nestled against his chest, their glassy surface brushing the bare skin on the back of his neck. "What the heck are these?" He growled, momentarily taking his eyes off the bright gem and the ebony haired girl, still prostrate on the forest floor. Kaede and the villagers burst through the trees behind them. "Quickly Child" yelled the elderly priestess "Use the word of subjugation!"

Kagome could only stare at the woman in confusion. _What in the world was she talking about? _Seeing thatInuyasha was still temporarily distracted by the appearance of the strange rosary, Kagome crawled forward snatching up the jewel, and once again lunged to her feet. "What are you talking about Kaede? What word?" "It matters not; your word now has power to hold his spirit!" _What? The woman was making no sense!_

Lungs burning, Kagome willed herself to keep running. The trees came to a sudden end and the ground dropped sharply away in a deep ravine. Too late she realized the cliff's edge. The soft earth crumbled away beneath her and she fell head over heels down the steep bank, landing with a crash at the foot of a narrow wooden suspension bridge that spanned the width of the ravine. The impact sent the jewel onto the bridge where it rolled lazily to a stop on the worn planks.

The leaves overhead rustled gently as Inuyasha shot into the air above Kagome's head. A look of triumph lit his face as he sneered down at the small girl below him. "You subdue me?" He scoffed "How could you possibly overpower me when you can't even SIT UP?" Kagome thought frantically. _A word to hold his spirit? But how am I supposed to know which one?_ Her eyes followed the half demon's graceful downward arc, his silver mane shimmering in the moonlight behind him. He landed soundlessly on the ancient bridge, ears flicking back to catch the elusive night sounds. _Those ears, they looked just like a… That was it!_ Kagome mustered the last of her strength, and just as Inuyasha reached out to grasp the sacred jewel… Sit Boy!

Inuyasha felt a strange burning sensation and he looked down to see the rosary around his neck glowing with unmistakable power. Suddenly his whole body felt crushed under some unseen weight and he felt the rosary jerk downwards, pulling him face first into the rough wood of the bridge. The gentle night breeze carried the dying echoes of the crash out of the canyon, as Kagome tentatively stood up from where she had fallen "Well what do you know? It worked."

The half demon quickly pushed himself upright, grasping the beads in both hands. "What the heck is this thing?" He yelled as he pulled with all his might at the strange necklace. The rosary refused to budge. It glowed brightly with every attempt to remove it, and as Inuyasha tugged and fought he could feel the beads tugging back, as though they were attached to something deep within him. On the cliff above, Lady Kaede watched the struggling hanyou satisfied in her accomplishment of securing the enchanted rosary to his spirit. Now he could at least be kept in check.

"I am sorry Inuyasha, but even you lack the power to remove the rosary." The half demon snarled, sensing the amused irony behind the priestess' voice. "Oh yeah?" he leapt to his feet, "We'll see about that. I'd come up there and finish you off you worthless hag, if you didn't look half dead already!" Kaede nodded gently "Kagome, the word please." Smiling confidently Kagome pointed a slender finger directly at the startled hanyou "Sit Boy" The rosary blazed and Inuyasha was yanked face first back to the plank bridge. The abuse proved too much for the old structure. With a splintering crack the ancient wood gave way sending the yelling half demon down to the icy rushing water below.

Kagome walked the middle of the bridge and gently scooped up the glittering jewel. "Well that was easier than I thought. Wish I had said it sooner." There was no sign of the half demon. The current was so strong it had probably carried him at least a mile downstream by now. Gazing into the dark river she couldn't help but feel a small prick of worry. _Would Inuyasha be alright after falling into that rushing water?_ Remembering the fight earlier, and how easily that centipede had died at his hands, she decided not to worry. It would take a lot more than a frigid dousing to hurt that guy.

Struggling back up the embankment, Kagome suddenly felt exhausted, she wasn't even sure if she could walk all the way back to the village. Kadede gently reached a weathered hand down to help her up the last few feet of the slope. "Come child, ye must be weary. We shall get ye back to the village for some rest." As the villagers walked the grateful Kagome in the direction of the village, Kaede glanced back at the empty river.

"I fear that ye shall not easily give up the hunt for the prize you so desire Inuyasha. Ye will return."

* * *

><p>[Lousy place to stop I know, but reality beckons. The next chapter is purely from my imagination, no review. Oh and for readers with weak constitutions: The next few chapters will contain more "Sit Boy's" than are probably healthy :)]<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Unbreakable Chain

Chapter 2: Unbreakable Chain

I do not own anything! Inuyasha and all respective characters, names, and stories belong to the owners of Inuyasha. I write this story purely for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others. Neither I nor anyone connected to me makes any profit from this story.

* * *

><p>Here is Ch 2! Remember, 1st fanfic so be nice :) This part is purely from my imagination. Pleaze be wonderful and review, THANX!<p>

* * *

><p>The raging water enveloped Inuyasha like some icy monster seeking to crush the life from his lungs. He fought and kicked against the current, but to no avail. The mighty river carried him relentlessly out of the canyon. He had no fear of drowning, but he hated feeling so powerless in the clutches of the soulless element. At last he felt the rocky bed of the river. Digging his clawed feet into the shifting gravel he thrust himself free of the icy water. He landed heavily on the rocky shore, panting with the effort it had taken to escape. Strands of silver hair clung to his dripping kimono. <em>Ugh! He hated being wet!<em> With a disgusted grunt he violently shook himself free of the majority of the icy water, taking special care to dry his furred ears. A foreign rattling caught his attention. It took him a second to remember, _Those beads!_

He looked down, the beads were still there, nestled against his chest. The memory of being thrown so forcefully to the earth sent a short stab of alarm through his chest. _These things had to come off, Now!_ He seized the necklace in both hands expecting the slender strand to shatter easily, it didn't. The rosary held. Every pull and tug was met with equal resistance from the enchanted necklace. He couldn't break it, and it refused to slip over his head. He tried biting down on the beads, but his razor fangs could not leave even the slightest mark on their glassy surface. Anxiety began to threaten his senses. _What the heck were these things?_

Desperately he looked around for something he could use to break the necklace. Leaning down against the stones he grabbed a jagged rock and brought it down hard on the shimmering beads, hoping to shatter them into a million pieces. The rock exploded from the impact yet the rosary remained intact. Unbelieving, he stared at the necklace, _Was this thing indestructible?_

Leaping to his feet he raced into the trees searching for a stout branch large enough to suit his purpose. When he spied a limb that looked to be the correct size he bounded the thirty feet to the top of the tree. Using his claws to slice through the living wood, he severed the leafy foliage, leaving the bare end exposed. He quickly slid the rosary over the branch and braced his feet against the rough bark. Every muscle straining against the magic of the beads, he waited to feel the satisfying snap of the string giving way.

Instead, the wood beneath him cracked and Inuyasha was struck square on the nose, whacking him flying from the tree. The impact knocked the breath from his lungs, and he lay on the ground cursing the tree, the necklace, and anything else he happened to think of. Grasping the rosary he glared at the dark beads glowing in response to his slight tug.

_This was ridiculous! How could such a puny necklace be so strong?_

An unsettling though crept into Inuyasha's mind as he remembered that small human using a single word to force him to the ground. _What if that girl used this thing to knock him down in the middle of a fight? He would be completely helpless!_

Inuyasha felt suddenly trapped. He had to get this thing off him! The old Priestess' words came flooding back. "Not even you have the power to remove the rosary." An angry growl rumbled deep in his chest.

_How dare they collar him like this? There was no way in hell he was going to allow some weakling human to make him feel this way!_

_There had to be something he could do. Kaede! She put this thing on, she must have the power to take it off._

Springing to his feet the half demon sniffed the air trying to catch the scent of the wrinkled hag. She must have gone back to the village. Dawn was fast approaching as Inuyasha sped through the forest. _He would find that worthless hag and force her to remove the accursed beads, and then he would make them pay for their arrogance._

* * *

><p>[Ok end of Ch-2! Please review if you like this story or if you don't. All helpful criticism is welcome. Have a great day and watch out for space cheese! Ch-3 coming soon.]<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 Power Understood

Hey guys! First off to my annonymous viewer, thanks for the input. BTW the style I like to write in is called 3rd person past/ past progressive. It's kinda hard to do so if I made mistakes please point them out. I tried to work on your suggestion in this chapter!

Second PLEASE REVIEW (que sad puppy eyes) I am using these stories as a tool to improve my writting so even annonymous reviews are welcome provided they contain helpful critiques!

* * *

><p>I do not own anything! Inuyasha and all respective characters, names, and stories belong to the owners of Inuyasha. I write this story purely for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others. Neither I nor anyone connected to me makes any profit from this story.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Power Understood<p>

Kaede watched the steady breathing of the slender girl lying fast asleep on the thin straw pallet. Her strange clothing and odd mannerisms were completely foreign to everyday life in the village. Yet despite these differences the old priestess held no doubt in her heart that this child was none other than the reincarnation of her dear sister Kikyo.

Surely it must be so. No other living soul could have brought the Shikon no Tama back into this world, and only the spirit of Kikyo could have banished the spell that had held Inuyasha for fifty years. Kaede's brow furrowed in uneasiness as she thought of the reckless half demon's avid desire to possess the sacred jewel. Only the enchanted rosary had saved them all from certain disaster, but at what price?

As she gazed down at the sleeping form of Kagome, she felt deeply the full weight of the situation she had placed the child in. In granting the girl the power to subdue the powerful hanyou, the priestess had forged a bond between the two that would carry consequences far beyond what her aged eyes could see. The responsibility that now rested on the girl's shoulders was much greater than any child of her age should ever have to bear, but perhaps she would not have to bear it alone.

Dawn would soon break; she could put off the inevitable no longer. After stirring the fire to a roaring blaze, she reached down and gently nudged the young girl awake. Kagome squinted against the glare of the fire, disoriented by the unfamiliar surroundings. A figure stood over her, tenderly brushing the hair from her eyes. "Mom? Is that you?" A sad smile softened the old priestess' features "Nay child. It is I the lady Kaede."

Kagome quickly rolled herself onto one elbow, rubbing the stubborn sleep from her eyes.

"Oh, sorry. I guess I forgot where I was for a second."

Stretching her stiff muscles, Kagome winced as the reminders of last night's events brought fresh waves of discomfort to her already aching body. She had never imagined that someone could be this sore and still breathe. The night air whispered at the edges of the open window. Kagome looked around in confusion. It was still pitch black outside, why had Kaede woken her up before daylight?

"Um Kaede, no offence but why on earth did you wake me up so early? Is something the matter?"

Rather than answering, Kaede moved to a shelf bordering the back wall. Among the various medicines and bundles of drying herbs sat an ornately carved hardwood box with a small silver lock. Placing the chest carefully on the floor next to Kagome, the priestess retrieved a slender key from within her kimono. Kagome gasped as the Lady Kaede lifted the sacred jewel from the box, now dangling at the end of a delicately beaded necklace.

The luminescent surface of the gem caught and reflected the colors of the room in a thousand fantastical images. Did that thing really come from inside of me? She wondered. Her eyes widened in surprise as the elderly priestess leaned forward and slipped the necklace over her head and through her long black hair. "What's this for Kaede?" Returning the chest to its place on the shelf, Kaede moved to the fire and began absently stirring the growing flames.

"The jewel is yours now Kagome and I fear that because of this ye are now in grave danger."

"Danger, what do you mean Kaede? What kind of danger?"

Kaede's steely blue eye glinted harshly at the confused girl.

"Do ye not remember the attack last night that nearly killed yourself and half the village?"

Kagome blinked, stunned by the sudden hardness in the priestess' voice.

"You mean that Centipede demon? But it was destroyed, how can we be in danger now?"

"The danger is not from mistress centipede child. I speak of the half demon InuYasha. "

Flashes of the silver haired hanyou attempting to slice her in half and steal the sacred jewel flooded kagome's memory. Those fierce golden eyes sent a small shiver down her spine.

"But you put that rosary thing around his neck right? Didn't that stop him?"

Kaede stared distractedly into the flames.

"Aye, I bound the enchanted rosary to his spirit, and thereby granted ye the power to subdue him. But, InuYasha is a powerful being, and his desire for the power of the Shikon no Tama is great. I fear that he will not be so easily dissuaded from his pursuit of it."

Kagome grasped the glowing jewel hanging around her neck. She could not explain, but the thought of anyone taking it from her was disturbing. She felt an undeniable urge to protect the gem but remembering the terrible strength of the half demon she doubted she'd be able to hold him off on her own for very long.

"What do you think InuYasha will do Kaede?"

The priestess thought for a second before answering the girl's question with another.

"How much do ye know of the nature of demons child?

"Nothing, I didn't even know they existed until yesterday. Why do you ask?

"Because, knowing the nature of Inuyasha's demon half will help you to understand the true extent of the battle that lies before you."

Kagome felt an odd sense of foreboding at the priestess' use of the word "Battle", but she saw the sense in the woman's statement.

"You see child, even though the majority of demons are constantly at odds with each other they all share one thing in common; an innate understanding of power. As a half demon InuYasha shares this understanding along with the demon's desire for power. This is why he so greatly covets the sacred jewel."

"InuYasha" the priestess continued "has lived his entire life seeking power, completely unrestrained and disdainful of the laws of human society. This has left him free to become petty, heedless of the pain his actions might cause to others. His desire for the jewel is more dangerous than even he realizes. And because of his great power no human but my sister Kikyo has ever been able to subdue him, until now."

Kaede looked up from the fire to face Kagome.

"You child are now the only person who can stop InuYasha. I fear that Inuyasha will return to the village, no doubt to demand that I remove the rosary. If his desires are not met it is likely that he will attempt to destroy not only me, but you and the rest of the village as well."

Kagome met the priestess' steely gaze, amazed at the bizarre twist her life had taken in the past 24 hours.

"What do you want me to do?"

Kaede paused in thought for a moment, a small smirk twisting the corners of her mouth.

"Well, if the hanyou insists on behaving like a wild dog, then we have no choice but to treat him like one. You kagome, must tame Inuyasha."

Kagome blinked, unsure whether to burst out laughing or sit in stunned silence.

"Tame Inuyasha! How on earth do I do that?

"As I said before Kagome, all demons understand power, and with that understanding comes respect. The enchanted rosary bonded to Inuyasha places you in a position of power over him, and while he will undoubtedly resents this fact, he can be made to respect it."

Mystified, kagome pondered what she had just been told. _Her, in a position of power over someone as strong as InuYasha?_ She hadn't had much of a chance to think about it but last night when she had used the word of subjugation to prevent the hanyou from claiming the jewel all of her fear of him had suddenly evaporated.

"Ok, I'm with you so far, but if I have this power over Inuyasha why do I have to do anything at all, I mean he can't really hurt me if he's face down in the dirt right?

"Aye child, but in order to subdue the half demon you must speak the word of subjugation aloud and within his hearing, before any harm befalls you or another. And there will be many times when ye shall be unable to do so. It is impossible to remain vigilant forever, and as I said before InuYasha is a petty creature. If he believes he can get what he wants from either of us by attacking the innocent, he will not hesitate to do so."

Kaede shook her head

"Nay child. The only way to be sure of safety from InuYasha is to show him that with the enchanted rosary, ye are just as powerful as he, and that ye will not be frightened into giving up the sacred jewel."

A tumult of thoughts and questions filled Kagome's head, but she knew that the Priestess was right. She had no desire to spend the rest of her life looking over her shoulder for a crazy half demon just waiting to catch her off guard so he could slice her in half. _Alright Inuyasha, _she thought_ if you want a fight, come and get it!_

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by a sharp tumult of screams coming from outside.

"It's the half demon! He's come to kill us!"

Kagome and Kaede rushed outside to see frightened villagers racing in all directions searching for any kind of weapon to defend themselves from the menace. Suddenly, an inhuman roar thundered across the village. A streak of crimson shot through the sky, landing with a splintering crash on an overturned cart in front of Kaede and Kagome. A fanged grin lit the golden eyes with joyful anticipation.

"Miss me wench?"

* * *

><p>OK end of Ch 3! Whaddya think? I think this story will only have one last chapter and be forewarned... it will probably contain more "sitboy's" than are good for poor inuyasha :) Please review annonymous is fine just tell me what you thought. have a great day and don't eat gum off the sidewalk! :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 Tea with a Tiger

I do not own anything! Inuyasha and all respective characters, names, and stories belong to the owners of Inuyasha. I write this story purely for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others. Neither I nor anyone connected to me makes any profit from this story.

* * *

><p>1st off (Enter obligatory tear filled petition for reviews) Please leave even the tiniest little note. I'll make it easy; :) for "I Like" GRR! for "I Hate". See? awesome right? Seriously, I really love it when you guys review and I would be really gratefull. N-joy this last chapter to this story!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Tea with a Tiger<p>

* * *

><p>InuYasha crouched on the splintered remains of the cart, his gaze locked intently on the humans before him. Panicked villagers fled in every direction, but he had no need to bother with them; not yet anyway. He wanted that miserable hag who had collared him with this thrice cursed necklace. The ancient priestess stood protectively in front of that strange girl he remembered from last night. His senses caught the wild, racing heartbeat of the girl, and the strong scent of adrenaline from both women. They were clearly afraid of him, so why weren't they trying to escape?<p>

"What's the matter Human? Too scared to run? Don't worry, I'll make it quick!"

Kagome's stomach flipped in a nauseating wave of dread, and she wondered if her face betrayed the panic threatening to strangle her courage. The half demon appeared no less menacing in the vague grey of dawn than he had by moonlight. A weathered hand gripped her shoulder.

"Fear not child. Remember ye are not as powerless as Inuyasha believes."

The priestess' words helped still the uneasy fluttering in Kagome's chest. This was a battle that must be won here and now. She couldn't back down, not this time. Squaring her shoulders the slender girl took a firm step forward.

The action surprised the hanyou. These humans were actually trying to confront him. Had they gone insane? Didn't they know what he could do to them with a single swipe of his claws?

"Feh! Are you really this stupid human? You got lucky last night is all. The same thing ain't gonna happen again. I'm still takin' that jewel from you, and don't think I'll go easy on ya just 'cause you're a girl either."

Kagome merely looked at him with a kind of nervous determination in her eyes, as if waiting for some unknown signal to start something she would rather not have to do.

"Huh!"

the half demon snorted disdainfully

"Whatever your problem is I'll deal with you later, right now my business is with you, disgusting hag."

Gripping the enchanted rosary that encircled his neck he pulled at the slender strand, once again causing the necklace to glow brightly as it resisted being removed.

"I don't know what you did to these beads old bat, but you're gonna undo it and get them off me right now! Unless you want to lose the one good eye you still have."

Kaede's face remained impassive.

"I am sorry Inuyasha, but I have no intention of doing as you ask. The rosary shall remain where it is."

A furious growl rumbled deep in the hanyou's chest.

"Wrong answer Hag!"

With a powerful leap Inuyasha shot straight into the sky, shattering the fragmented cart into a million pieces. Kagome watched in horror as the half demon soared through the air towards Kaede, his razor claws flexed like deadly scythes. "_Remember, ye are not as powerless as Inuyasha believes."_ She was not going to let this happen. _This ends now!_

Gathering every bit of strength remaining beyond the wild thumping of her heart, Kagome stepped into the path of the silver haired hanyou. The golden eyes met hers and for a second she felt as though she were lost in a sea of amber light. Adrenaline coursing through her veins, the magic ridden words came effortlessly.

"SIT BOY!"

Utter shock flooded Inuyasha's face as the spell of subjugation permeated the rosary, setting it aflame with magical energy. Instantly, the beads responded and flew downwards, dragging the half demon face first to the ground with a resounding crash that sent a shower of earth flying in all directions. Kagome blinked. Kaede had assured her that the spell would work, but honestly she hadn't really believed it until now.

Dazed, Inuyasha sprang to his feet, eyes filled with a new wariness as he shook himself free of the dusty clods clinging to his face and hair. _What the..! How had that just happened?_ Glistening fangs bared in a savage snarl, he coiled his muscles to spring at Kagome, but before his clawed feet even had the chance to move…

"Sit Boy!"

The ground once again rushed up to meet the half demon with a resounding impact. The weight of the spell crushing the air from his lungs took a moment longer to disperse before he could shakily push himself to his elbows. What was going on here? He had just been knocked helpless by a weakling human girl, twice! An indignant growl rose in Inuyasha's throat.

"You're gonna pay for that Wench!

A hard smile twinkled in the Kaede's eye as she watched the hanyou lunge upright, glaring eyes fixed on the strange young woman standing before him.

"I think not Inuyasha."

She said with barely contained amusement

"You see, the beads around your neck give Kagome all the power she needs to subdue ye. And as long as ye wear them, she has nothing to fear."

"Feh! We'll see about that Hag! When I get my claws on you I'll…"

"Sit Boy!"

The force of the spell was great enough to create an impression in the earth beneath Inuyasha's flattened body. Kagome studied the half demon's prostrate form marveling at how confident she now felt. All of the fear that had threatened to choke the life from her mere moments ago now seemed like a far off dream. She was safe, and by a bizarre twist of fortune she was actually the one in control. She could do this, she could conquer Inuyasha.

Trembling with indignation and alarm, the hanyou once again pushed himself to his feet. Never in his life had he encountered magic like this. The spell of subjugation, invoked so easily by that little slip of a girl, left him feeling vulnerable. Rage mounted within him. _How dare she?_ He was a mighty half demon, no pathetic human could subdue him!

"Fine," he barked "you wanna play this game? I'll show you what happens when you mess with me. Let's see how confident you are when I destroy this entire village and everyone in it!"

The bluff sounded a little harsh even to Inuyasha, but he had to do something to free himself from that human's power. _She'll release me when she starts hearing villagers scream in terror as I rip apart a few buildings._

Kagome clenched her fists in anger as the hanyou leapt into the air towards the main village.

"Oh no you don't, Sit Boy!"

The sound of the collision echoed back and forth over the straw roofed huts.

"Give it up Inuyasha," Kagome said somewhat smugly

"as long as you're wearing that rosary I'm not going to let you hurt me or anyone else, and you're not leaving until you get that fact through your thick skull, got it?"

Kaede struggled to keep a grin from her face as she listened to Kagome's words. The girl had fighting spirit alright, but then again so did Inuyasha. Seeing the blazing eyes of the hanyou the elderly priestess sighed, this could take a while.

* * *

><p>Two hours later…<p>

"Sit boy."

Over a dozen shallow craters littered the open area around Kaede's hut, the most recent containing a very bedraggled Inuyasha, still gasping from the effects of the latest subjugation spell.

Kagome had seated herself cross-legged on the hard packed earth after the hanyou's first twenty or so attempts to get at either herself or Kaede. True to her word, she had not allowed the half demon to leave. She was determined to keep him here until she saw some sign that he had relented and wouldn't try to slice her in her sleep. This was proving much more difficult than she had hoped.

Kaede's lawn bore the scars of Inuyasha's stubbornness. It would take hours of work before anyone would be able to walk past the house without fear of tripping in a hanyou sized hole. The bench that had stood under the eaves of the roof now lay as a pile of smashed kindling. And a tree limb as big around as her waist lay mangled on the ground from where Inuyasha had clung desperately to the bark with his sharp claws in an effort to resist being subdued by the rosary. The magic of the necklace had proved stronger than the poor branch, snapping it from the tree and sending both it and the obstinate creature crashing to the ground.

Now, after two long hours, Inuyasha was finally lying still, fighting back the puppy-like whimper that threatened to escape his battered lungs. This just wasn't fair! How was he supposed to fight someone who didn't even have to stand up to knock him flat?

Without lifting his head he looked over at the strange girl, sitting a few yards away. In the last two hours, he had been completely helpless, yet not once had she tried to press her advantage. He couldn't understand it. Usually humans wasted no time trying to kill him, but this girl had done nothing but sit, yawn, and smash him to the ground a million times. It was almost as if she didn't want to hurt him.

Seeing the half demon's eyes staring at her, Kagome stood up and entered the hut, coming out a few seconds later carrying a bamboo tray laden with a pot and two cups. Walking carefully forward she seated herself an arm's length away and placed the tray between her and Inuyasha.

"Kaede thought we might like something to drink."

Unsure if too much movement would trigger another "sitting" spell, he pushed himself gingerly up on his elbows. Wincing internally at the pain in his abused back he watched as Kagome poured two steaming cups of tea, placing one on the ground next to him with a smile, and cradling the other delicately in her pale hands.

"There you go a nice hot cup of tea."

Sniffing suspiciously at the emerald liquid, Inuyasha struggled to keep from revealing the confusion clouding his thoughts.

"So, you wanna play nice now human?"

Kagome shook her head; this guy was more than just a little dense when it came to reading people's motivations.

"I never wanted to hurt you, idiot. I just didn't want you slicing me like a package of sandwich cheese. Honestly! You're as stubborn as road tar!"

Torn between bewilderment at the girl's strange references and feeling insulted, Inuyasha considered trying to smash the tea pot out of spite. Remembering the two little words that had already caused him so much misery today the hanyou thought better of the impulse and settled instead for sitting up, crossing his arms and muttering a disdainful "Feh".

"Look," Kagome sighed "I don't care if you act like a jerk, but as long as you stay around here you have to at least pretend to be civilized and stop trying to hurt people just because they won't do what you want."

Gathering the tray, the ebony haired girl stood up and walked into the hut. Inuyasha stared after her, brow furrowed in irritated confusion. This girl was definitely weird, and the fact that she seemed completely unafraid of him reminded so much of Kikyo…

He looked down at the steaming cup of tea she had left him. It was Jasmine, his favorite.

* * *

><p>YEAH! first fan fic complete. Pleaze PLeeaZze, PLEEAEAEAZZEE Review (cue adorable puppy eyes and pathetic begging ;) I really want to know what you guys think of my writing style. After all if I'm going to have a book published I need to know if its worth reading. If people like this story I have another InuFic I'm working on about Inuyasha getting turned into a puppy and shippo going evil psycho arnold schwarzenegger! Total comedy and yes will be as weird as it sounds :) Thankz guys, and have a wonderful space flight!<p> 


End file.
